The Gamble
by MistressParamore
Summary: Sometimes fate allows us to make another choice... Alice Wakefield gets to see what her life would be like if she had chosen differently.
1. Indecent Proposal

**Title**: The Gamble

**Fandom**: Sweet Valley High

**Pairing**: Alice Wakefield/Hank Patman

**Rating**: M - yes, they get it going on...but whoever heard of a platonic affair?

**Summary**: Ever wondered what would have happened if Alice chose Hank? Sometimes we get the chance to find out the answers to our 'what if's…'

**A/N**: This was originally posted on an old account (and I couldn't remember my login details - same goes for old LJ account), but I lost steam with it and shelved it. It has now been re-tweaked and I am continuing the story.

_**In terms of the book canon (har, har!) it is set around the time of Trouble at Home / Who's to Blame / The Parent Plot.**_

* * *

**Indecent Proposal**

The cigar smoke hung heavily over the table. Hank Patman leant back in his chair with his cigar clenched between his teeth and surveyed his companion seated across the table. God she was stunning, a blonde goddess. The years had not even touched her. Tall and slender with delicate, manicured hands, long legs and an effortlessly classic style that emphasised her curves. Resting his eyes upon her face, he clenched his teeth tighter on his cigar to prevent himself from murmuring his thoughts out loud. Delicate features were emphasised by eyes as blue as the ocean and her shoulder length blonde hair was gently curled. She lifted her eyes to meet his and gave him a small smile. Absently she tweaked the sleeve of her fitted dark grey suit and crossed her legs, the hem of the fish-tail skirt resting just above her knee. Squinting at the sky, she removed her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. Her tight, dark pink tank top underneath set off her golden tan.

Flicking back her hair she picked up her coffee cup and looked questioningly at Hank.

"You're very quiet Hank," she smiled, the smile lighting up her face.

Hank removed his cigar.

"Alice, there is something I want to ask you, you might find it strange considering the time."

Alice Wakefield raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Do you remember when we dated?"

Alice laughed. "We more than dated!"

"Well, do you think my feelings were genuine?"

She stopped laughing and looked at Hank in some surprise. After a pause she said "I think you thought they were at the time."

Hank surveyed her for a few moments, watching her hair blow softly in the sea breeze. He had chosen this coffee shop by the sea front as it was reasonably quiet and at one of the outside tables he could speak reasonably freely.

"What if I said that wasn't quite true?" Hank leant forwards on the table.

"You weren't genuine?" Alice's face was hardening. "If that was the case what is there to be gained from bringing it back up?"

For some absurd reason this admission was upsetting her. It was 25 years ago and **_she_** had left Hank, yet what he was saying hurt.

"That's not what I mean Alice." Hank raised his hand to stop her. Looking down at his glass, he murmured "it's quite the opposite."

Alice sat very still, watching him.

Without raising his eyes, Hank continued.

"I'm still in love with you, Alice. I always have. It's always been you."

Alice stared at him for a moment before snorting. "You don't seriously expect me to believe you, do you?"

"Well it's true, Alice," he said flatly. "I never stopped loving you." Hank stared at her with an intensity that was breathtaking. "I should have fought harder for you. I want you back."

Alice's jaw dropped. "You what?"

"I want _you_, Alice." Hank puffed on his cigar, but his brown eyes never left her face. Smiling, he said "you know I get what I want. Plus, I don't believe that you have no feelings."

Leaning forwards, Hank continued. "You know I'm financing Ned's mayoral campaign. If you agree to come back to me Alice, I can guarantee, GUARANTEE, that Ned will win and…..who knows where that may lead. Your firm will get major multi million dollar deals." Hank paused. "Even if you say no, I won't give up Alice. I'm very persistent."

Alice's mouth had dried up. She genuinely did not know Hank had been feeling like this. She hadn't thought of him for years, both of them moving in very different directions. It was only in the recent past that their paths had crossed, and even then it was on a professional footing. It wasn't helping that her and Ned were in the middle of a trial separation trying to work out their marital problems. Even before their separation Ned had stopped paying her any attention, devoting his time and energy to work. It was one of the reasons she had been so ruthless with her own work of late, directly contributing to the marriage breakdown. She had hoped that he would realise how much he missed her, as a woman not just as a wife. So far it did not seem to be working, she reflected sadly. Deep down she suspected that her and Ned had reached the end of the road. Every day of the trial separation seemed to be confirming her suspicions.

"Do I have to decide right now?" Alice cringed inwardly at the question she was forced to ask, still unable to process what was being asked of her.

"No, but I'll expect a response VERY soon. I don't wait for long. But I won't be giving up Alice."

Alice stood up. "I should get back to work Hank."

Hank stepped around the table and held open her jacket. Alice pulled it around her and picked up her bag. As she did so, she felt Hank step nearer. Looking up she found herself staring into his brown eyes framed with dark lashes. She saw intensity deep within them, and she felt the ice cold grip of fear as she realised that Hank had actually been telling the truth. Before she could collect herself, Hank bent his head and gently brushed his lips off hers.

Keeping his face next to hers, he whispered, "first kiss in 25 years, and the first of many more."

Still holding her face, Hank stared at her and said "remember Alice, I want a decision. I'll come round tomorrow – and remember this, I'll do whatever it takes to have you come back to me."

Alice stepped backwards, almost tripping over the chair. "I have to go," she whispered.

Hank reached out to steady her. Placing his arm around her slender waist, he gave her a gentle squeeze and released her. He smiled, a genuine smile that reached his eyes.

"Don't worry Alice, Ned needs never know."

Biting her lip, Alice looked at Hank.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hank."

She picked up her bag and walked slowly to her car.

* * *

**Comments always appreciated**


	2. Temptation

**Title**: The Gamble

**Fandom**: Sweet Valley High

**Pairing**: Alice Wakefield/Hank Patman

**Rating**: M / MA

**Summary**: Ever wondered what would have happened if Alice chose Hank? Sometimes we get the chance to find out the answers to our 'what if's…'

**A/N**: This was originally posted on an old account (and I couldn't remember my login details - same goes for old LJ account), but I lost steam with it and shelved it. It has now been re-tweaked and I am continuing the story.

* * *

**Temptation**

Alice Wakefield sat behind her desk at her light and airy interior decorating business. However, the tasteful décor did not soothe her today. She ran a hand distractedly through her long blond hair and wondered how on earth she had reached this point. Shaking her head, she reached for her coffee and took a sip. A beep from her PC signalled a new message. Opening her email, she nearly dropped her coffee as she read:

"_Alice, come to the Plaza Hotel after you finish work. Go to the Penthouse Suite, i'll be ready. Hank"_

A knock on her office door startled her out of her reverie. Julia, her assistant popped her head around the door.

"Mrs. Wakefield, your husband is on the phone. Shall I put him through?"

"Yes please Julia. Thank you." Taking a deep breath, Alice tried to clear her mind as the phone on her desk rang.

"Alice?"

"Hello Ned. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I think we should probably meet soon, try to talk."

"Oh." Alice paused. She really didn't want to have to meet him. The only meeting she could envisage was one where she had a sheaf of divorce papers, but she supposed that talking things through couldn't hurt. "Yes you're probably right. When did you have in mind?"

"Is tonight any good?"

"I already have plans," she said lightly.

"OK, I'll meet you from work tomorrow then if that's ok with you?"

"Sure, I'll be finishing at 6 we have a client meeting."

"What's new," Ned muttered sarcastically. A sad sigh from Alice's end made him regret his comment.

"I'll see you later Ned," Alice said softly, and hung up before he could speak.

Alice stared at the wall of her office and tried to organise her thoughts. It was clear that she was being blackmailed into a sexual relationship with Hank. What was equally clear was that even if she refused, he would continue to pursue her, so if the outcome was likely to be the same…..

She shook her head. The whole thing was preposterous. Yet Hank had the allure of being….unfinished business. She was emerging from a long marriage, the latter part of which had left her feeling very much alone and unwanted. A little attention could be good for her confidence. _He's married, are you insane?_ Part of her mind shouted at her. _But this is Henry Wilson Patman, the man who gets whatever he wants_, she argued. _He wouldn't even suggest this unless he was in a similar position, he's too careful. So, are you going to be a mistress then?_ She clamped down on that thought. _He could be good for Ned, he'll ensure that Ned succeeds. Just see what happens. Don't think too much._ She had a feeling that she would be seeing a lot more of Hank Patman. What disturbed her in almost equal measure was that she wasn't as bothered by this as she thought she should be. _Admit it_, a traitorous thought piped up. _You find it hot that the richest and most powerful man in town wants you. Your own husband isn't bothered in you anymore and hasn't been for AGES, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be forced into a bit on the side with Henry Wilson Patman! So it's hardly your fault now, is it?_

Lips curling into a sly smile, Alice twirled a lock of her golden hair around her finger as she re-read his email. People thought it was Elizabeth that was most like her mother, what they forgot was that Jessica was her daughter too and twins were two parts of a whole. And Alice was a lot more like Jessica than people realised.

* * *

Drawing up in front of the Plaza Hotel that evening, Alice took a deep breath to control the butterflies in her stomach before stepping out of her Range Rover. She hurried up the steps of the entrance, taking a quick glance around her as she did so before making her way to the lift by the reception desk. As she headed for the top floor, she quickly checked her freshly reapplied make-up and tweaked her long, straight blonde hair. Her aqua eyes sparkled and her soft pink lips were smiling slightly as she smoothed her pin striped skirt and matching jacket that hugged her slender figure.

The lift doors opened and Alice stepped cautiously out, glancing up and down the corridor, noting appreciatively the sensual red and gold furnishings and the ornate occasional tables dotted down the corridors.

_Some things with Hank never changed_, she thought smiling slightly at the opulence in front of her.

Reaching the Penthouse Suite, she paused outside the door and, drawing a deep breath, knocked firmly.

The door opened almost at once.

"I knew you'd come."

Henry Wilson Patman stood in front of Alice, smiling that charming smile, the dark hair brushed back from a firm brow and dark eyes that could alternate between intensity and light hearted flirtatiousness. The handsome face was lit up in pleasure as he surveyed her.

Stepping back he ushered her in, taking her bag and placing it on a chair by the door. Opening the doors to an adjoining sitting room, he motioned for her to go through.

"Would you like a glass of wine, Alice?" Hank enquired.

Alice turned from looking out of the window and nodded, smiling at him. "That would be lovely."

She noted Hank's business suit, a smooth dark grey that set off his colouring and accentuated his broad shoulders and powerful build. Glancing up, Hank caught her eye. Alice quickly looked down, embarrassed at having been caught in the act of checking him out.

Hank walked over to her and wordlessly handed her a heavy, cut glass goblet of wine. She quickly drank half of it in one go to stem her rush of embarrassment.

Hank stood next to her by the window and murmured "Have you reached a decision?"

Turning around, Alice looked him in the eye. "I have. And the answer's yes."

* * *

Comments always appreciated.


	3. No Going Back

**Title**: The Gamble

**Fandom**: Sweet Valley High

**Pairing**: Alice Wakefield/Hank Patman

**Rating**: M/MA

**Summary**: Ever wondered what would have happened if Alice chose Hank? Sometimes we get the chance to find out the answers to our 'what if's…'

**A/N**: This was originally posted on an old account (and I couldn't remember my login details - same goes for old LJ account), but I lost steam with it and shelved it. It has now been re-tweaked and I am continuing the story.

* * *

**No Going Back**

Hank's previously worried frown cleared into an expression of pure joy as he heard Alice's response. He put his wine glass down and laughing, swooped down on her, lifting her off her feet and swinging her around in a circle. Alice shrieked as he took her by surprise, clinging on to his shoulders as he lifted her.

"Hank! Put me down!"

She couldn't help but laugh at his exuberance. His enthusiasm was infectious. _And it's all for you_, a voice said slyly in the back of her mind. As he placed her back down, she couldn't help but feel the muscles moving under her hands. She hoped he didn't notice her guilty flush, but as she looked back up at him she knew that was a vain hope. Heat was flaring in those eyes, eyes that could cut a man down were ignited with passion for her.

"Alice."

Hank was looking seriously at her. He stepped closer to her, so their bodies were almost touching and mere centimetres separated their faces. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his, his full lips were slightly parted and she could feel his warm breath tingling on her skin.

"Can I do something I have wanted to do for so long?" he whispered.

Without breaking eye contact she nodded. His hand came up and slowly cupped her cheek, the thumb gently stroking the porcelain skin. His fingers lightly stroked her jaw as his eyes hungrily scanned her face, as if memorising every detail. Alice's eyes fluttered closed as she felt his feather light touches on her skin. She couldn't remember the last time Ned had touched her with such tenderness. His fingers moved to gently tip her chin up and his lips lightly brushed off hers before pausing. Hank moved his hand to cup her face again and, bending his head, he slowly claimed her mouth in a deep kiss, winding his free arm around her slender waist and pressing her firmly to him. Alice felt as if she was going to collapse, Hank's kiss was literally making her weak at the knees. She gripped his shoulders for support before sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. Breaking the kiss, Hank trailed kisses along her jaw as his hand wound in her silky blonde hair.

"You have to be the sexiest woman alive, Alice", he whispered in her ear as he nipped at the tender flesh on her neck, raising goosebumps on her skin.

She could only groan in response and tilt her neck further to give him greater access, as he kissed and sucked down the flushed skin. Pressing against her, he walked them backwards, his lips never leaving her skin, until she felt the bed behind her. Hank moved his kisses back to her mouth as he deftly unbuttoned her suit jacket and slid it off her shoulders. Alice dropped her arms from his shoulders to shed the garment and she unbuttoned his suit jacket, dropping it on the floor. A far corner of her mind marvelled that he hadn't said anything about the treatment of his (undoubtedly) expensive suit. That thought was soon forgotten as Hank had succeeded in unbuttoning her blouse and was impatiently trying to tug it down her arms. He kissed back down her neck and across her collar bone as Alice began unbuttoning his shirt, tugging loose his tie. As she pushed the shirt back from his shoulders her eyes darkened in desire as she saw his muscular chest and strong shoulders. Her thoughts disappeared as Hank's mouth reached her chest and he pushed her gently back on to the bed, pulling her skirt down her long, slender legs. As he straddled her on the bed, leaving burning kisses down her body, Alice could think of nothing but how amazing this was and certainly did not register the insistent sound of her mobile ringing repeatedly from the next room.

* * *

Annoyed, Ned Wakefield cancelled the call and threw his mobile on to the dashboard of his car. It was the sixth time he'd tried to call Alice and each time it rang onto answerphone. It wasn't like her to either not leave a message or be completely unreachable, he'd tried the house phone and got Liz "no, we haven't heard anything from mom, she hasn't been back from work yet," he'd tried the office and reached Julia, Alice's assistant "she left about 5.30, was she expecting you?" Actually she hadn't been, in fairness. But she seemed to be completely unconcerned about this separation and it worried him. The idea was that they took this time apart to work on the issues that had caused the problems in the first place, but she always seemed to be busy and any times he came up with to meet were unsuitable, so he'd decided to meet her as a surprise and make her sit down for a while to talk. Clearly that approach wasn't working either - he was beginning to wonder if something deeper was going on.

There was always their meeting tomorrow, he told himself.

* * *

Hank stretched out in the four poster bed feeling like the luckiest man in the world. The sound of running water came from the en-suite where Alice had gone to freshen up. The silken sheets around him smelled of her, her pillow had stray strands of golden hair, her kisses still burned on his lips and he could still feel the way her body moved on his. The sound of her moans was the sweetest music he had ever heard – no one had ever made him lose control so quickly. It would probably be unbelievable to most people, but sex was a rarity in the Patman household. For all that his image had been of a playboy in his younger years, married life provided a cold contrast. Marie Patman was not a woman of passion, she viewed it as a means of conceiving children and put up with it to satisfy him. Marie liked to be in control in all areas of her life, and this included sex, hence it was usually a quick, mutually unsatisfying affair. He had just never been able to forget Alice, at times the memories were dimmer than others, but she had always been there, just out of reach like an intoxicating daydream. He never thought he would have a chance with her after her marriage to the most boring guy Hank had ever met. Ned was nice enough, but so _safe_ it was tedious. He had privately been astounded to learn he had been thrown over for Ned, after the sting of shame had lessened. He had actually decided to approach her before he knew of her separation – Ned's mayoral campaign had been a perfect vehicle for him to use. Now he had her, and he wasn't going to lose her again.

The bathroom door opened and Alice stepped back into the room, wearing one of Hank's designer shirts loosely buttoned. It skimmed the top of her toned thighs as she walked over to the bed, smiling seductively at Hank. She made the most erotic image he had ever seen – a mane of tousled blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, long slender legs and breasts partially exposed by the shirt. Still smiling, she maintained eye contact with him as she unbuttoned the shirt and let it drop. She knelt on the bed next to him as his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"See something you like?" she teased playfully.

"You've no idea," he breathed as he pulled her back down to him.

* * *

**Comments always appreciated**


	4. The Next Level

**The Next Level**

The next morning, Alice cautiously let herself back in to her split-level ranch style house on Calico Drive. The light on the answering machine blinked accusingly at her and seemed to be getting angrier and angrier the more she avoided it. Sighing, she decided to bite the bullet and pressed 'play'. A series of clicks sounded, which she knew meant the caller had hung up before leaving a message, and a series of increasingly irate and terse messages from Ned floated from the machine. Frowning, she erased them all. A dreamy smile flickered on her lips as she continued into the kitchen, remembering the night before. She couldn't remember having felt this blissfully happy in a very, very long time. It only served to remind her how unfulfilled her life was and how dissatisfied she was. Pouring a coffee, she sat down at the kitchen table and tried to think.

_It's the end of your marriage, Alice. You're already separated this just confirms it_.

Pushing back her long blonde hair, she pulled out her laptop and logged in to her email.

An email from Hank. She smiled as she opened it. _Someone couldn't wait_, she smirked to herself.

"_Hi babe, god I'm missing you, I'd give anything to have you here right now. Here's an idea, that'll give us both some time. I want you to act as design consultant for Patman Canning Manufacturers in an advisory capacity. So it's not you taking particular jobs, you ARE the design consultant. But as it's in an advisory capacity it doesn't detract from your normal job, but you may be required to go to various plants at short notice. How about Phoenix, this weekend? Let me know, I'm going crazy thinking of you, H_"

Her grin grew even wider. She knew she should feel crippling guilt at what she was doing. At one time she truly loved her husband, but those days were a long time ago. Ned's devotion to his work saw to that. On the surface they seemed a perfect family, but he had stopped paying her any attention, devoting his energies to his legal practice. Upset, she threw herself into her career, seeing it succeed, but her success seemed to antagonise her husband. He became argumentative, accusing her of thoughtlessness and not caring for the family. She suspected that it was jealousy, he had not succeeded in obtaining the outcome he wanted in a high profile case and her success at this time annoyed him. _Selfish bastard_, she thought. Immediately, she gasped in shock. When had she thought of him like that? _When there was someone else to compare him with_, she answered herself.

Alice shook her head and set about replying to Hank. As she typed, her smile grew and she absently licked her lower lip in a manner that, if Hank had been there, he would have been whimpering. Hitting send, she stretched, and decided a morning swim was just the thing she needed. In a new bikini, courtesy of Hank. She opened the bag from the exclusive boutique and picked up the white bikini that perfectly set off her tan. Smiling, she remembered his reaction in the shop. He had stepped up close and murmured "_If we weren't in a shop I'd have you right now._" She had raised an eyebrow at him and playfully responded, "_is that a promise?_" to which he replied, "_You bet_" with a wicked smile. He had bought her two, one in black, one in white.

Still smiling, she went upstairs to change.

**_A few days later_**

Elizabeth sat on her father's small sofa in his apartment and struggled to decide what to say. Her mother hadn't come home last night, that in itself was unusual, but it was happening more and more. She was worried, very worried, but was her father the best person to ask considering the separation? Swallowing, she could only nod as Ned Wakefield cheerfully said he would take her and Jessica out to Chez Sam the next night.

"Here honey, I'll give you a ride back."

"Sure dad." _Mom's probably out again_, she reflected.

As they drew into Calico Drive, Elizabeth saw with surprise that Alice's Range Rover was on the drive. She glanced sideways at her father. He didn't say anything but turned round to Liz, as if to say goodbye.

"Aren't you going to come in?" She asked in surprise.

"It might not be the best idea honey."

"But you're saying that you can never get hold of mom," she bit her lip, wondering if she'd said too much.

Ned looked straight ahead for a moment.

"OK," he said finally, unclipping his seatbelt.

As they walked through the house, Elizabeth shouted, "Mom? I'm home, dad's here."

Reaching the patio doors, they saw Alice swimming leisurely in the pool, wearing a skimpy white bikini. Glancing up, she smiled in welcome, the sun highlighting her aqua eyes. She swam to the ladder at the side of the pool and pulled herself up. The sight of her in that bikini, with her model figure and long blonde hair currently slicked back was making Ned's blood pressure rise. How he wished they weren't separated.

"Is everything ok?"

She enquired solicitously, once she had wrapped a towel lightly around herself. Looking down, Ned noticed her wine coloured toe nails. She seemed to be having a personality change. _Was it me? Have I tied her down_? He thought in a panic.

"Yes, I just bought Liz home," Ned answered, standing.

"Dad…" Liz started.

"It's ok, Liz. Don't worry."

He kissed her and turned to leave, but his wife's smile stopped him.

"Don't forget we're meeting tomorrow night. You cancelled the last one, it's important." He reminded her, eyes straying to the hem of her towel and her long legs.

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her legs.

"I'm going to Phoenix tomorrow Ned. I've taken on consultancy work, so I won't be able to meet. I'm sorry."

Alice looked back at her husband and saw the disappointment in his face.

"Consultancy?"

"Patman Canning has hired me as an advisor on a consultancy basis. I have to fly to Phoenix for a job." She had removed the towel and was briskly drying her arms.

"Alice, we never communicate how are we to resolve things if we just live separate lives with no communication?"

"You tell me Ned," she snapped. "You did plenty of that with the Santelli trial not to mention the mayoral campaign. By the way, how _is_ that going?"

"I'll call you when you're back then. If you can fit your family in to your busy schedule." Ned shot back.

"Stop blackmailing me Ned, it won't work." Alice lay down on the sun lounger and pulled on a pair of sunglasses.

As Liz listened to the increasingly bitter exchange between her parents, she wanted to cry - It was looking less and less likely that they were going to work things out. Just what was happening?

* * *

_**Comments always appreciated.**_


	5. The Outsider

**Title**: The Gamble

**Fandom**: Sweet Valley High

**Pairing**: Alice Wakefield/Hank Patman

**Rating**: M/MA

**Summary**: Ever wondered what would have happened if Alice chose Hank? Sometimes we get the chance to find out the answers to our 'what if's…'

**A/N**: This was originally posted on an old account (and I couldn't remember my login details - same goes for old LJ account), but I lost steam with it and shelved it. It has now been re-tweaked and I am continuing the story.

* * *

**The Outsider**

Ned Wakefield sat on his hard, stained sofa in the downtown apartment he was currently calling home. For once, he was glad of the cold, soulless décor, it matched the yawning pit of emptiness inside. Even the bottle of bourbon on the table couldn't fill it.

He twisted his wedding ring around his finger as he continued his thoughts.

It's all my fault_. Twist._

I've ruined my family_. Twist._

I've lost my wife_. Twist._

I never thought I'd be_ that _man_. Twist._

The man that destroys his world._ Twist._

Where's Alice?_ Twist._

What's she doing_? Twist._

Does she even miss me?_ Twist._

Does she…..love me?_ Twist._

When did this situation begin? Ned took a deep breath as tears threatened. He supposed that work was a major factor, _and if you're honest_, an unbidden thought piped up, _wasn't there just a teeny bit of jealousy that her career took off so spectacularly?_ For the first time, his wife became an equal and a rival. Ned knew that he had not handled the deteriorating situation well at all. Time apart through work led to less communicating, therefore less time together as a couple – ergo no sex – more arguing, more fighting….. Every time they spoke to each other the conversation descended into another fight. Yet, every time he looked at his wife his heart skipped a beat at her sheer beauty. Even this worked against him, in his most depressed moments, Ned told himself it was inevitable that they should split up, she'd find someone else.

Ned poured himself another glass and leaned back. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, rubbing his hand over his unshaven face and loosening his tie.

_God he wanted her back._

He couldn't believe his luck when Alice agreed to go out with him, all those years ago. Beautiful, popular Alice Robertson, Theta president and always to be found at the centre of a crowd of people. Geeky, pre-law Ned Wakefield dating the most popular girl on campus? It truly _was_ miraculous.

_He could still feel her kisses on his skin._

She fitted him like a glove, her lips meshed so perfectly with his, her hand made for his. She completed him. He loved the way she would laugh and lean forward to kiss him on the spur of the moment, just because she wanted to.

_He could still hear her soft sighs._

She was at her most beautiful when they made love. Her vanilla skin flushed and glowing, glistening with perspiration, eyes dancing and hair splayed out underneath her like a golden halo. He considered himself a thoughtful, sensitive sexual partner and every time, his primary concern was her, and her enjoyment. He loved to hear her when they made love. Her moans and sighs were like music to his ears, that he could provoke that sort of response in her turned him on like nothing else could.

The thought that he had lost all of this terrified him. He clenched his glass until his hand shook, at his stupidity, his stubbornness, his pride and the gut wrenching fear that it was all too late. His decision to enter the mayoral race was the last straw, even _he_ couldn't explain why he'd said yes to Hank Patman. He suspected it was a split-second response to irritate Alice, like a spiteful, petulant child.

Through his bourbon-induced haze, one thought filtered through. _I must tell Alice, I must tell her I love her before it's too late_. He had a vague recollection of being told she was going to Phoenix – why on earth was she going there? With Hank Patman of all people?

He gave a mental shrug. She had been wearing an amazing bikini that day she said she was going to Phoenix. She should wear them more often – but only for him, she looked incredible in it. But why was she wearing it? She hadn't worn anything like that for years. Was she dating again? Surely the twins or Steven would have told him? What if…what if she was moving on? _No!_

_No!_ This could not be. Should not be.

Ned reached out a shaky hand and picked up his mobile phone. He dialled a number that was as familiar to him as breathing.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"_You have reached the voicemail of Alice Wakefield. Please leave a message_." The tinny voice taunted him. _Beeeep_.

"Alice? It's Ned, I know you're probably busy and I'm the last person you want to be hearing from…but, um…..ah, I dunno…well, I don't know where you are, Phoenix? I just want to say that I'm sorry…..for everything….I miss you, I don't want this. I just want you back. Um, call me when you get this….if you want to, that is…..obviously. So, I'll go now, good night Alice. I…I love you."

Ned hung up and stared at the phone with red-rimmed eyes. He downed his bourbon in a single gulp and swiftly refilled his glass. Throwing himself back into the cushions of the hard sofa he grabbed a Smiths album and, turning up the volume, he continued to drink.

* * *

**Comments always appreciated.**


	6. Going Deeper

**Title**: The Gamble

**Fandom**: Sweet Valley High

**Pairing**: Alice Wakefield/Hank Patman

**Rating**: M - yes, they get it going on...but whoever heard of a platonic affair?

**Summary**: Ever wondered what would have happened if Alice chose Hank? Sometimes we get the chance to find out the answers to our 'what if's…'

**A/N**: This was originally posted on an old account (and I couldn't remember my login details - same goes for old LJ account), but I lost steam with it and shelved it. It has now been re-tweaked and I am continuing the story.

_**In terms of the book canon (har, har!) it is set around the time of Trouble at Home / Who's to Blame / The Parent Plot.**_

**Added Note: This chapter is definitely M towards the end. If this isn't your thing then stop reading when they get to the Penthouse suite.**

* * *

**Going Deeper**

Hank opened the double doors of the penthouse suite with a flourish. Even though he had known Alice Wakefield for years, now they were lovers, albeit illicit, he was desperate to impress her. He wanted to keep that smile on her face that he had loved for so long and that now, he knew, belonged to him. They had met at the airport early that morning, arriving separately. The look on her face when he led her outside onto the tarmac towards his personal Lear jet was priceless.

"Nothing's too much for you, Alice," he'd murmured into her hair as he bent down to kiss her whilst they walked to the waiting jet. "You deserve only the very best."

She had turned around to him smiling, her eyes were sparkling and she was so _alive_. So much vibrancy and energy, it captivated him.

And it was there, on the steps of the aeroplane, that he told her he loved her, in a completely heartfelt, off-the-cuff declaration – desperately, passionately, crazily, wholeheartedly in love. Alice had stared at him, taken by surprise. She had bitten her lower lip and looked down at the ankle boots she was wearing with her fitted jeans. Glancing back up, she gave him that smile that melted his heart and said words that he would remember til his dying day.

"I never thought I would ever say this Hank….but I love you, too. You have made me happier than I ever thought I would be again."

"Alice, making you happy is my sole purpose in life," Hank said seriously.

Taking her hand, he led her onto the jet and spent the flight with her in his arms.

The five-star hotel that they had checked into was one more way he wanted to impress Alice. As Hank opened the door to their suite, he swept Alice up off her feet and carried her, laughing, into the suite. Their luggage had already arrived and the contents were already hung, folded, aired and placed in the appropriate spot. Kicking the door shut behind him, Hank laughed and deposited Alice carefully on the floor. Alice looked around her in amazement, taking in the sumptuous suite.

"Hank, this is amazing," she said looking up at the ceiling and turning around. "Look at the view as well!" she exclaimed excitedly, rushing to the window. "This is simply divine!"

Hank beamed as he watched Alice's excitement, he never knew it could feel so good to please someone like this. A feeling he had never known began to bubble inside of him, a feeling of such tenderness it took his breath away.

"Thank you," she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "You're wonderful, you know that?" She pecked his lips, but kept her arms around his neck, smiling at him.

"_You're_ the wonderful one," Hank replied, sliding his arms around Alice's waist and pulling her against him.

"Really? _How_ wonderful?" Alice asked archly.

She tilted her head up and kissed him, slowly, not parting her lips. "_This_ wonderful?" She whispered against his lips.

"Mmmmm, could be….." Hank whispered back.

"Only 'could be?'" Alice returned. She licked slowly along his bottom lip before pressing her lips onto his for a slow, deep kiss, exploring his whole mouth with her tongue. "Is that more wonderful?"

"That was bloody amazing," was Hank's breathless response.

Alice grinned at him, eyes sparkling, and claimed his mouth again as her hands worked on undoing his suit jacket, sliding it off his shoulders. As she did so, Hank slowly undid the belt of her leather jacket and equally slowly undid the buttons, pushing the jacket off her shoulders and down her arms. Alice slid her hands up Hank's muscular chest, to the back of his head, and twined her fingers in his thick, dark hair. Breaking the kiss, Alice whispered breathlessly "you've got an amazing body, Hank" and kissed him again with renewed urgency.

Hank groaned as he felt himself respond to Alice's words. His hands flew to the hem of her pink polo shirt and lightly stroked the soft, toned skin underneath. Alice drew in a sharp breath as she felt the warmth of his hands, electrifying the skin they touched. With agonising slowness the shirt was removed, leaving her in her bra. Hank trailed kisses along her jaw, sucking softly on the sensitive spots on her neck he had discovered during their last encounter, that he knew made her go crazy. Alice pulled loose his shirt, but when he began to pay attention to those spots on her neck, kissing and licking gently, she became desperate and ripped the shirt open scattering buttons.

"God Hank, I can't wait," she moaned. She ran her hands over his shoulders and chest, feeling the firm muscles and wrapping her arms around him, moaned even louder as he bent his head to kiss down to the rise of her breasts.

His hands floated down to toy with the waistband of her jeans. Unconsciously, she pushed her hips towards him. Hank smiled into the valley between her breasts as he licked up towards the lace of her sexy bra. Alice tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him in place as his hands snaked around to unclip her bra. Alice loosened her arms to shake off the garment and Hanks eyes grew wide as he surveyed her beautiful breasts, bared for his eyes only. Bending his head, he gently kissed one rosy nipple, before sucking it softly into his mouth and licking. A loud groan flew from Alice as he licked and sucked, his other hand slowly rotated the other with his thumb. She moaned as the overwhelming feelings coursed through her.

Alice gripped his hair with hands that were rapidly becoming white-knuckled. "ohhhhhh Hank," she moaned, arching her back.

Hank moved his hands to the waistband of her jeans, pushing them down her long, slender legs. Alice kicked off her boots and attacked Hank's trousers, sliding off the belt and unbuttoning them. She pushed them down his legs as Hank pulled off his shoes and socks.

Hank looked at his lover. She was simply breathtaking. A figure like a model half her age, firm breasts, her face was beautiful with sapphire blue eyes and long golden hair.

He reached out and pulled her close. Alice groaned as she made contact with his arousal. Hank dropped his hands to her rear and ground her against him. Alice panted as he rotated his hips. "Hank, please" she whispered, holding on to him.

Walking them backwards, Hank guided them to the bed and deposited Alice carefully on to it. He hooked one finger on her knickers and swiftly pulled them down her legs. Removing his boxers, Hank crawled up next to her. He kissed down her body and, ever so gently, slid one finger up and down her wetness, groaning himself at the wetness he had produced in her. He continued to slide his finger up and down, trying hard not to come from the sounds Alice was making. She was writhing on the bed above him, moaning and gasping out his name.

He felt her sensitive bundle and rotated it lightly. Alice cried out in ecstasy as she felt electricity stream through her. "Oh god, Hank!" Hank removed his finger as he felt her at the edge. He settled himself between her legs and, staring deeply into her bright blue eyes, slowly penetrated her, bit by bit, until he was fully sheathed. Alice gripped his shoulders tightly, fingernails digging in, as she felt the pressure inside.

Pulling out, Hank slowly pushed back in and built up a slow rhythm. Alice moaned as the pleasure built up inside, rocking her hips to meet his thrusts. Hank felt as if he was going to explode from the sheer intensity of it. Giving a strangled cry, he thrust faster. Sweat glistened on their bodies as it began to take its toll.

"Harder!" Alice moaned out. Hank gritted his teeth and pumped harder, determined for Alice to have whatever she wanted. "Oh god, Hank, faster pleeeeeease," Hank did just that, grabbing on to the bars of the headboard for leverage.

"When you come, I want you to scream," Hank groaned into her ear. It wasn't hard for Alice to do as he asked. She was already on the edge. With a final thrust, her back arched and she screamed his name, shaking uncontrollably under him as her release washed over her. Hank groaned, thrusting another couple of times and taking his with a cry of his own.

Hank collapsed on top of her, careful to bear his weight on is arms which were on either side of her. Alice looked up at him, a beautiful smile on her face.

"That was…incredible," she whispered, breathless.

"So are you," Hank whispered back.

He bent his head and lovingly kissed her, so softly, with all the love in his body.

He never wanted this to end.

* * *

**Comments always appreciated**


	7. Building Pressure

**Title**: The Gamble

**Fandom**: Sweet Valley High

**Pairing**: Alice Wakefield/Hank Patman

**Rating**: M - yes, they get it going on...but whoever heard of a platonic affair?

**Summary**: Ever wondered what would have happened if Alice chose Hank? Sometimes we get the chance to find out the answers to our 'what if's…'

**A/N**: This was originally posted on an old account (and I couldn't remember my login details - same goes for old LJ account), but I lost steam with it and shelved it. It has now been re-tweaked and I am continuing the story.

_**In terms of the book canon (har, har!) it is set around the time of Trouble at Home / Who's to Blame / The Parent Plot.**_

**Added Note: This chapter is definitely M towards the end. If this isn't your thing then stop reading at the point where Alice and Hank are driving up the coast.**

* * *

**Building Pressure**

Elizabeth sat in the Wakefield's sunny kitchen finishing the last of her breakfast grapefruit. With a sigh, she set the bowel down and stared unseeingly out of the kitchen window. Her family had never been this fragmented, everything was going wrong. Her parents weren't connecting, her mother didn't even seem to be willing to meet her father from what she could see - she was always working. Her father was always angry at her mother or immersed in his campaign for mayor, plus Elizabeth was sure she had smelled alcohol on him the last time she saw him. Elizabeth didn't understand why he couldn't be happy for her mother's success, she worked hard and was a very talented designer, in Elizabeth's opinion this was something to celebrate not denigrate. However, they saw very little of Alice Wakefield these days. She was either flying off for her consultancy work, or staying late to work on key projects. Elizabeth sighed as she thought of her beautiful mother. She knew that Mrs. Wakefield attracted a lot of attention, she just wished it was from her father. Or more precisely, that her mother would be receptive to it. She had to agree with her father about one thing - she didn't seem to be in any hurry to work things out.

A feeling of unease settled in her stomach as she pondered that. Maybe she really thought she was better off without her father? Perhaps she did not love him any more? _No!_ Vehemently shaking her head, Elizabeth would not allow herself to think that. Her parents loved each other, of that she was certain. She just had to make sure they both realised that.

Jessica came bounding in at that moment with a very excited Prince Albert, the Wakefield's Golden Labrador, the lead wrapped around her legs. Disentangling herself, Jessica flopped into the chair next to her twin.

"Boy it's hot out there, my hair is beginning to look like Howard Stern."

She pulled a handful and waved it at Elizabeth.

When she didn't answer, Jessica pouted.

"What's got into you?" She reached across for her grapefruit. "No mom this morning?" oblivious to Elizabeth's wince.

"She left early," Elizabeth mumbled into her coffee.

"She's leaving early a lot isn't she," Jessica remarked, slurping the grapefruit segments. "AND flying off all over the place. Soon we won't have a mother!"

Jessica's remark was light hearted but it struck Elizabeth like an arrow.

"Jess," she interrupted her sister. "Don't you think its funny that mom won't meet dad?"

Jessica looked at her twin like she'd grown another head.

"What's wrong with that? Maybe she doesn't want to go back? Have you thought that she might want to move on, Liz?"

"But they love each other! They need to get together and talk, Jess, mom won't even meet him!"

"Because it's over, Liz! Face it, mom's moving on. Get used to it."

"I don't believe it's over. Mom and dad belong together, they're just being stubborn," Elizabeth retorted.

Jessica snorted. "Liz, mom isn't interested in dad. If she was, she wouldn't be doing all this consultancy stuff. Who knows, she might already be seeing someone else. Ever thought that that might be why she's never here?"

"No!" Elizabeth shouted. "She wouldn't. Not mom, she wouldn't. Not mom," she repeated.

"Suit yourself," Jessica shrugged and resumed drinking her coffee.

_Elizabeth nearly had a fit_, she thought. _She needs to relax and stop being so uptight, plus she needs to see that mom moving on is the best thing for everyone. Then things can get back to normal around here_.

* * *

On the other side of town, Alice was settling back in Hank Patman's sporty MG Convertible. She had gone to work early that morning, done a couple of hours and then met Hank at a discrete, prearranged spot. They were now flying past the outskirts of Sweet Valley, heading further up the coast.

Hank turned from the wheel and smiled at her, with the wind whipping his hair, his shades and strong, handsome profile he looked as if he had stepped out of a movie screen. His pale yellow Lacoste polo shirt set off his tan and his Tag Heur watch glinted in the sun. Alice felt her heart catch as she looked at him.

"I can't wait til we get there, Alice," Hank smiled. "It's going to be amazing to spend this uninterrupted time with you."

He reached over and placed his hand on her leg, above the knee, just under the hem of her pencil skirt and gently stroking. Alice breathed in sharply at the feel of his warm hand on her bare leg – she really wanted his hand to continue upwards, the gentle teasing was arousing her.

"I can't wait either, Hank," she breathed. "I can't wait to be alone with you."

Hank cast his eyes over Alice lustfully. She was wearing a tight white short sleeved top and a charcoal grey pin-stripe pencil skirt with stillettoes. Her long blonde hair was curled and at the moment was blowing out behind her, her sapphire eyes enhanced with smoky grey eye shadow. Her lips were shining with a soft pink gloss – those lips were at the moment curled into a seductive smile directed at him.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Hank gently pushed his hand higher up Alice's leg and caressed. He heard Alice's gasp and continued stroking, moving higher bit by bit. Her breathing was becoming faster and as he continued caressing her inner thigh, she arched her back against the seat. His fingers grazed the hem of her knickers as she moaned out his name breathlessly. Hank swallowed hard, it was becoming more and more difficult to drive. His erection was tenting his trousers and he was desperate to get to Alice. A moment later he pulled into a deserted spot by the road, behind a couple of rocks. Snapping off his seatbelt, he leaned over and undid Alice's seatbelt and pulled her onto him so she was straddling him. Alice stared lustfully in to his eyes and rubbed herself up against him, bending her head she kissed him hungrily. Hank wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. With one hand he pulled the material of her knickers to one side, exposing her and plunged in two fingers, building a steady rhythm. Alice's head dropped back as she cried out and rotated her hips in time to his thrusts. With his other hand, he gripped her hip tightly. Alice dropped her hands from his shoulders and unzipped his trousers, freeing Hank's manhood. She curled her fingers around him and stroked him in time with the thrusts of Hank's fingers. Hank groaned as he felt her slender fingers around him, first fast, then slow, hard, soft…

Hank removed his fingers and pulled her closer to his pulsing manhood. Alice bit her lip to stop her moaning out loud. She was so turned on she physically ached. Hank stared lustfully at her as he positioned her. "Now, Hank," Alice moaned. "Fuck me. Now."

Hank groaned at Alice's words. She didn't usually speak like that, but this was such an unbelievable turn on. He gripped her tightly and pulled her down on him hard. Alice cried out as he filled her entirely. She clung on to his shoulders and rocked backwards and forwards on his length, getting faster and faster as her climax approached. She threw her head back and plunged herself up and down his shaft almost violently. "Hank, oh god Hank I'm so close," she cried out. Hank rocked his hips helping to create more momentum, and licking and sucking her breasts as she thrust.

Suddenly he felt a shudder as Alice's orgasm started. Her fingers clutched convulsively at him as she threw her head back and screamed Hank's name, trembling violently on top of him. She collapsed on him and smiling softly kissed him. Returning her kiss, Hank rocked back and forth into her, calling out in ecstasy as his orgasm washed over him. They remained joined to each other for several minutes in the post coital glow, content to just hold each other.

Finally, Alice remarked, "our holiday has begun!"

* * *

**Comments always appreciated**


	8. Secrets

**Title**: The Gamble

**Fandom**: Sweet Valley High

**Pairing**: Alice Wakefield/Hank Patman

**Rating**: M - yes, they get it going on...but whoever heard of a platonic affair?

**Summary**: Ever wondered what would have happened if Alice chose Hank? Sometimes we get the chance to find out the answers to our 'what if's…'

**A/N**: This was originally posted on an old account (and I couldn't remember my login details - same goes for old LJ account), but I lost steam with it and shelved it. It has now been re-tweaked and I am continuing the story.

_**In terms of the book canon (har, har!) it is set around the time of Trouble at Home / Who's to Blame / The Parent Plot.**_

* * *

**Secrets**

Alice Wakefield and Hank Patman arrived at their hotel smiling and kissing each other. As they approached the desk of the five-star hotel, they were so demonstrative that the desk clerk couldn't help asking whether they were newly-weds. Hank threw his head back and laughed, "No, just very much in love," he chuckled, winking at Alice next to him. She giggled and stroked his cheek tenderly. The desk clerk smiled at them and handed Hank the keys to the Penthouse suite. As they walked to the lift with their arms wrapped around each other, following the porter, the desk clerk couldn't help remarking to her colleague, "I wish my boyfriend was like him. He's crazy about her."

Her colleague squinted after the couple.

"Who is he? She's gorgeous."

After consulting the booking list, she read out, "Henry Wilson Patman."

"Henry Patman? I know that name…..and I know that's not his wife. She's not blonde."

They shared a knowing look.

"There's gonna be a divorce," the desk clerk predicted. "That wasn't the look of a bit on the side."

* * *

That night, it was just the twins at home for dinner. Elizabeth poked sourly at her slice of pizza as Jessica started her second slice.

"How can you eat when all of this is happening?" Elizabeth burst out.

Jessica stopped chewing and stared at Elizabeth. "Whoa Liz," she said swallowing. "What's up?"

"Jess, mom's disappeared again, doesn't that worry you?"

"Of course, but she's working. Quit hyperventilating, she's just busy." Jessica reached for her pizza slice again, but Elizabeth wasn't finished.

"You know what you said about mom maybe having someone else, do you think that's true?"

"I don't know Liz, but I remember when Cara was talking about her dad leaving, she said that he was out all the time on business."

Elizabeth slumped in her seat. It all pointed to her mother having met somebody, she was certain. She was never there, she had presents and gifts, her manner had changed.

"Liz," Jessica's voice cut into her thoughts. "She not having an affair, mom and dad ARE separated."

"But what about dad? Shouldn't he know?"

"Liz, I don't like it anymore than you do, but shouldn't this come from mom?"

"Maybe she already has," Elizabeth said brightening slightly. "Let's ask him tonight, when we see him."

"Uh, I'm not sure Liz," Jessica really did not want to ask their father. As far as she was concerned her mother would tell them when she was ready.

"I'm going to ask him." Elizabeth repeated stubbornly.

As Elizabeth closed her eyes in bed that night, she could not get rid of the image of her dejected father.

_"No, I haven't heard from your mother for weeks. I don't know what she's doing, she never contacts me."_

_When Elizabeth asked the question that had been ravening around her brain like a shark, her father looked like he had been punched. Elizabeth knew then that these were the questions that he was tormenting himself with. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was unkempt and he was unshaven. The pain and fear in his eyes haunted her._

As Elizabeth turned over and squeezed her eyes shut, she knew sleep would elude her that night.

* * *

**Comments always appreciated**


	9. Raising the Stakes

**Title**: The Gamble

**Fandom**: Sweet Valley High

**Pairing**: Alice Wakefield/Hank Patman

**Rating**: M - yes, they get it going on...but whoever heard of a platonic affair?

**Summary**: Ever wondered what would have happened if Alice chose Hank? Sometimes we get the chance to find out the answers to our 'what if's…'

**A/N**: This was originally posted on an old account (and I couldn't remember my login details - same goes for old LJ account), but I lost steam with it and shelved it. It has now been re-tweaked and I am continuing the story.

_**In terms of the book canon (har, har!) it is set around the time of Trouble at Home / Who's to Blame / The Parent Plot.**_

**Added Note: This chapter is definitely M at the beginning. If this isn't your thing then skip the first sectiont.**

* * *

**Raising The Stakes**

Alice and Hank stumbled into their penthouse suite kissing passionately, their need for each other overcoming everything else. Alice's handbag was tossed to one side, the ringing of the mobile phone, unbidden.

Hank yanked up Alice's white top as she raised her arms, tossing it across the room. Alice pulled up Hank's polo shirt, admiring his taut stomach. Alice claimed his mouth again, with urgency, pressing herself desperately against him and running her hands up and down his back. Hank unzipped her skirt and, as he pulled it down her legs, couldn't help himself murmuring 'gorgeous, just gorgeous.' Alice blushed, which amazed him. Not only was she stunningly beautiful, she was married with three children. Hardly naïve, and yet she blushed. He found it just one more thing to love about this woman. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her tightly against him as he sought out her mouth again and kissed her deeply. Alice ran her hands down his back and round to his trouser buttons. Undoing them, she pushed them down his legs as Hank sucked gently on her neck. Moaning at the feelings Hank was stirring up within her, she trailed her fingers down his abdomen and toyed with the waistband of his pants. Hank breathed in sharply as he realised where she was headed. Before he could do anything, she had sunk to her knees in front of him and tugged down his pants, his erection standing proud. Alice moaned as she saw it right in front of her. God she needed that in her mouth. She lightly gripped the shaft in her delicate hand and bent her head. "Alice," Hank's voice came. "You don't have to, it's not...oh god...Alice, mmmm, oh..." He trailed off as Alice took him in her mouth and began to lick and suck him with mind blowing expertise. If Ned had this every night, then he must be insane to let Alice go without more of a fight. Hank looked down and nearly exploded at what he saw. Alice was looking up at him with her smoky sapphire eyes, blonde hair curled and tousled, gorgeous figure clad only in silk lingerie. Groaning, he gripped her hair, mindful not to push her head. His legs felt as if they couldn't support him for much longer, "ohhhhhhhh Alice" he heard himself cry out as electricity tingled all the way through him and concentrated in his balls leading to a knee-buckling orgasm.

* * *

The twins sat nervously awaiting the arrival of their father. He was due to take them out for dinner being as they were on their own due to Alice Wakefield being out of town again. Elizabeth peered out of the window and saw her father's car pulling up at the kerb. She was about to turn away to get her bag and coat when she saw him pause by her mother's Range Rover. As she watched, he leaned closer to look inside and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Jess?" Elizabeth hissed to her twin.

"Huh?" Jessica looked up from the magazine she had been leafing through.

"Dad's checking out mom's Range Rover, it's like he thinks there's something wrong with it." Elizabeth frowned. "It just seems odd," she finished weakly as her sister was giving her an odd look.

"Well you know dad at the moment," Jessica shrugged. "He's not exactly taking this whole thing well."

Elizabeth looked out of the window again. Her father was walking towards the door, his head down.

"Come on," Elizabeth got to her feet and straightened her black skirt. "Dad's here."

Jessica threw her magazine on the coffee and table and stretched as Elizabeth let in their father.

"Whose is the Range Rover?" Ned Wakefield asked after kissing his daughters.

Glancing at her twin, who remained impassive, Elizabeth answered. "Uh, it's moms."

Ned raised his eyebrows. "It's a very expensive model, work must be good."

Looking even more uncomfortable, Elizabeth glanced pleadingly at Jessica who had no intention of getting involved. She studiously examined her fingernails and avoided Elizabeth's eyes.

"I think she said she'd got some pretty big contracts before she left. Something about designing a new wing for a hospital up the coast and another one was designing a new apartment complex and something about a factory relocation project in Dallas, I think." Elizabeth shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, she's never here."

"It sounds like it," Ned said dryly.

Ned didn't look any better than the last time Elizabeth had seen him. He looked like he hadn't slept properly in months, his eyes had deep shadows underneath them and he looked as if he had lost weight. Even though he might still be going through the motions of a normal life, his appearance belied his true feelings. Without Alice he was falling apart. She hadn't replied to his message – the fact he had telephoned and left that message was a secret he was taking to the grave.

"Hey dad, wait til you see mom's jewelry though!" Jessica grinned. "If you think the Range Rover's awesome, she bought a diamond necklace, she looks like a Hollywood star in it. I can't wait to borrow it!" Jessica burbled excitedly.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. _Why did Jessica have to put her foot in it? _Elizabeth thought exasperatedly. _Dad doesn't need to know mom's treating herself, it'll only make him feel worse_.

"She obviously has money to throw around," Ned observed coldly. "It's a shame we couldn't live like that before."

Swallowing nervously, Elizabeth tried to move the conversation along. "Shall we get going?"

Picking up her coat, Jessica and her father moved along the hall towards the door. "Where did you say your mother was, Elizabeth?"

"Um, somewhere up the coast, I think, maybe Santa Barbara or near there I'm not sure."

Ned nodded, but didn't comment, as his eyes rested on the new Range Rover as they pulled away.

* * *

**Comments always appreciated**


	10. Event Horizon

**Title**: The Gamble

**Fandom**: Sweet Valley High

**Pairing**: Alice Wakefield/Hank Patman

**Rating**: M - yes, they get it going on...but whoever heard of a platonic affair?

**Summary**: Ever wondered what would have happened if Alice chose Hank? Sometimes we get the chance to find out the answers to our 'what if's…'

**A/N**: This was originally posted on an old account (and I couldn't remember my login details - same goes for old LJ account), but I lost steam with it and shelved it. It has now been re-tweaked and I am continuing the story.

_**In terms of the book canon (har, har!) it is set around the time of Trouble at Home / Who's to Blame / The Parent Plot.**_

* * *

**Event Horizon**

The sound of the kitchen door opening startled Elizabeth from her reverie. Her mother had just stepped through the door and was already on her mobile phone. She was laughing in response to something the other person had said and as she looked up, she saw the twins. Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly said "I have to go, I'll call you back in a bit," and ended the call.

"You two are up early, what's the occasion?"

Alice stepped closer and looked at the cutlery on the table. She smiled warmly and sat down as Elizabeth poured out a cup of coffee.

"We just wanted to spend some time with you, mom."

Elizabeth looked across the table at her mother. She was wearing a crisp, white linen suit with a fitted knee length skirt and short sleeved jacket. She had paired it with a pink blouse and her straight, long blonde hair was pulled back into a smooth, glossy high ponytail. Her mother's sapphire eyes were accentuated by neutral eyeshadow and lined along the top with grey liquid liner and mascara. Shimmery pink gloss completed the look and silver earrings glittered in her ears. Elizabeth felt like crying – her mother had always been beautiful, but she had never gone to these lengths when her father had been here. Was she doing this for someone else? She looked heartbreakingly beautiful. Her mother reached for her coffee and as she did so an elaborate diamond ring caught the light.

"Mom?" Elizabeth gasped. She didn't know a great deal about jewellery, but she would bet that that ring cost more than both her parent's salaries combined.

"Is everything ok, Liz?" her mother asked with raised eyebrows.

"Um, I haven't seen that ring before," Liz stuttered.

"Oh, this?" Alice smiled as she looked at it. "A gift from a client. The owner of the Belle Vue Mall complex up the coast. It's De Beers, you know." She held her hand out and smiled again.

Jessica had nearly spat out her cereal on hearing the name De Beers.

"Mom! Can I try it? Please?"

Alice laughed and passed her the ring.

"Be careful, Jess, it's not insured yet."

Jessica's eyes grew wide.

"You have to insure it?"

"Yes, of course! It's very valuable," Alice answered, picking up her coffee again.

Jessica admired the ring on her hand. The slender white gold band in contrast to the cluster of diamonds creating a 'golf ball' shape. Sighing, she took it off and handed it back to her mother.

"Oh, mom, dad was checking out your new Range Rover," Jessica informed her mother.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, but Alice merely raised her eyebrows.

"Was he? Why was that?" she enquired neutrally.

"I think he thought it cost a lot," Elizabeth murmured.

"It did," Alice nodded, but offered no further information. Her previous off road vehicle had been nowhere near as expensive, so she wasn't surprised Ned had been taken by surprise. She couldn't deny it felt good to have Hank buying her these gifts, but she knew she could only pass them off as client gifts or treats for so long. Especially as her Range Rover had been almost $100, 000.

A benefit of being involved with Hank, as he had intimated during their initial conversation, was that her firm was attracting major league clients. They now routinely handled contracts that would previously have gone to major upstate design firms. It was testament to Alice's skill that not only did they successfully complete these contracts but that the clients came back. It was also an indicator of how powerful Hank was that all he had to do was drop her name in the conversation and they were emailing or telephoning the next day for a consultation. As a result of this her salary had skyrocketed and the firm expanded. She wondered if Hank had had something to do with that as well, he would no doubt think that he had been doing her a favour. She smiled to herself. He had that effect on her.

"Mom?" Jessica leant over the table, waving at her mother.

"Sorry Jess. What were you saying?"

"We were thinking, um, it would be nice to have dinner, we'll make it, with both you and dad….?"

Alice's heart sank. She couldn't really come up with an excuse, she had been working a lot and she knew she owed it to the girls to have their father around. Maybe if she could slip away this afternoon to meet Hank and tell him.

"OK, we can do that." She smiled at them both, noticing their worried expressions. "It'll be fine, don't worry." She stood up and kissed them both. "Now I really must go." She picked up her handbag and strode out of the kitchen.

* * *

Alice leaned back in Hank's arms as the Lear jet ate up the miles to New York. She remembered the meal with Ned and the girls and sighed. She personally had found it torturous. It just reinforced what she had known for a while now, that she did not love Ned. Both of them had tried to be civil, but Ned persisted in making barbed comments. Eventually she drew him to one side whilst the twins were clearing the table.

_"Ned, why are you so determined to keep making comments about me?"_

_He looked away from her and didn't answer._

_"You know you do, can't you just try to be civil?"_

_"Alice, you won't meet me, we haven't even exchanged two words since we split up! How are we supposed to try to sort things out?"_

_Alice sighed. What she really wanted to do was to say that she didn't want to sort things out, that it was over._

_"Just try to be civil this evening, Ned. For the girls' sakes, ok?"_

"Are you alright, baby?" Hank's voice floated down.

Alice smiled and twisted round in his arms. "I am now," she told him and kissed him deeply. Hank's arms tightened around her.

"I miss you so much when I'm not with you, Alice," he murmured into her neck. "I wish I could be with you permanently."

Alice's eyes opened in shock. "Sorry?"

Hank lifted his head and looked at her shocked face. "I wish I was with you permanently," he repeated with a serious look on his face. "You're the one I should have married. I wish I had. I love you," he leant forward and captured her mouth tenderly with his own.

Every time he was with her, it wasn't just sex, for the first time in his life he knew what it was like to make love to someone. That was most definitely what he was doing with Alice. She was an integral part of his heart, she was what made it beat. Since he had begun seeing Alice, all of his business associates had noticed a changed manner. He was still a hard bastard, but he was happier, more content. His family had noticed the change, too. Alice built him up, made him feel good about himself. She welcomed his embraces and touches and wanted to reciprocate. She loved him. He knew that if he did not have all of the trappings that came with his position, she would still love him.

Hank walked Alice through the Penthouse the next day with his hands covering her eyes. She was wearing a short silk nightdress Hank had surprised her with, and matching gown. Hank was right behind her with his own dressing gown and laughing at her obvious frustration at not being able to see.

"We're nearly there baby," he laughed.

"Good! I've nearly fallen over twice!"

"I wouldn't let that happen," he soothed. "OK we're here."

He took away his hands and waited for her reaction. The balcony of their suite had been transformed. There was a small table with a large vase of roses, and roses had been attached to the railings, the chairs and were in large vases around the balcony. There was a large bottle of champagne cooling on ice, 2 flutes standing on the table and a basket with continental breakfast items in it.

Alice's mouth dropped open, and she whirled around to Hank.

"Oh my god! It's gorgeous!" She cried and threw her arms around him, kissing him over and over. "You're the best!"

Hank wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. "I'd do anything for you, Alice," he breathed.

Her bright blue eyes sparkled in the early morning light and she smiled adoringly at him. That was one picture he always had of her, shining eyes and a soft, loving look.

As they sat down at the table, Hank poured out the champagne and looked seriously at Alice.

"Alice, there is something I want to say." He looked down at the tablecloth and frowned. "It all depends on your answer."

Alice sat silently, waiting for him to continue.

"The time I have spent with you has been the happiest of my entire life. I love you with my whole heart, in a way I never knew I was capable of. You are what makes my life make sense, Alice. I am going to leave Marie for you. But I need to know what you are going to do?"

In a way, Alice wasn't surprised that this had come. But she felt overcome with emotion and love for this man.

"Hank, oh god I love you too. I want to be with you more than anything. I'll tell Ned, I just want to be with you."

* * *

_**Comments always appreciated**_


	11. The Bitterest Pill

**Title**: The Gamble

**Fandom**: Sweet Valley High

**Pairing**: Alice Wakefield/Hank Patman

**Rating**: M - yes, they get it going on...but whoever heard of a platonic affair?

**Summary**: Ever wondered what would have happened if Alice chose Hank? Sometimes we get the chance to find out the answers to our 'what if's…'

**A/N**: This was originally posted on an old account (and I couldn't remember my login details - same goes for old LJ account), but I lost steam with it and shelved it. It has now been re-tweaked and I am continuing the story.

_**In terms of the book canon (har, har!) it is set around the time of Trouble at Home / Who's to Blame / The Parent Plot.**_

**This a short update, but an important one :)**

* * *

**The Bitterest Pill**

Alice Wakefield stared at the slightly chipped surface of the door and ran through the potential scenarios for the hundredth time. She exhaled forcefully in an effort to bring cleansing equilibrium to her bloodstream, but the thumping of her heart would not cease. She ran her slightly sweaty palms over her bootcut jeans, pulling absently at the fitted jacket she wore. She pushed a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and with a determined expression knocked firmly on the door. After a few minutes of silence she glanced down the hallway. The bland, drab, beige paint beloved of institutions everywhere only reinforced the transient nature of the occupants of this type of apartment complex. Alice shuddered and knocked again, slightly louder. This time, a shuffling noise behind the door grew louder and the door slowly opened.

Out of all of the scenarios Alice had imagined, this had never been one of them. Words escaped her. She simply stared. Who was this person and what have they done with Ned? For a moment she thought she had got the wrong apartment.

Ned Wakefield stood before her – unshaven, bloodshot eyes, shirt stained and missing several buttons, barefoot and unkempt hair that was growing too long. Whereas he had always been quite a powerfully built man, he now showed the signs of a man who had lost weight too quickly. His cheeks were sunken and there were shadows around his eyes. Alice's mouth was suddenly dry and guilt flooded her. She closed her eyes briefly. _Yes, you feel guilty for doing this_, she told herself, _but __**both**__ of us agreed to separate. You just know now that a reconciliation will never happen. You can't be responsible for Ned, staying now would be out of pity. That isn't good for anyone_.

"Hello, Ned," she smiled tentatively.

Ned blinked owlishly, unable to believe that Alice was actually at his door.

"Can I come in?" she asked, after an awkward few seconds had passed.

Ned started, as if jerked from deep thought, and nodded, stepping backwards.

Alice smiled and stepped into the narrow, dark hallway, wrinkling her nose as the smell of stale alcohol assaulted her senses. Ned shut the door and led her to the small sitting room, gesturing for her to sit down on one of the chairs. He sat on the sofa nearby, picking up a tumbler of what looked to be Scotch or bourbon.

Alice looked at him for a few moments as he threw back the liquid, grimacing slightly at the burn. She looked back down at her hands, finger bare of her wedding rings, and twisted them together.

"What can I do for you, Alice? There's got to be a reason for you being here all of a sudden." Ned focused on his estranged wife, taking in the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, that entranced him even after 20 years of marriage, the immaculately made up face, the beautiful blonde hair that was longer than he remembered. There was something different about her, a change in her attitude, a confidence that had grown. A confidence that made her as sexy as hell. He had a nasty feeling about Alice's reason for being here.

"There's no good way to do this Ned," Alice began, fidgeting slightly on the hard seat. Whoever had furnished this apartment hadn't designed it for comfort. She made a mental note to trace them later on and educate them in the finer points of interior design.

Ned dropped his head back against the cushions on the sofa and squeezed his eyes shut. _I know what you're going to say, oh god I should have known, all of the signs were there_, he thought, in pain he hadn't known possible.

Alice took a deep breath and plunged on. "This separation has just reinforced that I want a divorce, Ned." She looked at him leaning back against the sofa, pain etched in every line of his face.

"I'm sorry it came to this," she said quietly. "This isn't how I envisioned it to end. I never thought…" She looked down at her hands. "I just don't want to pretend, it's better for both of us to know the truth and move on."

"Tell me one thing, Alice."

"What?"

"Is there someone else?" _I already know the answer…_

Alice paused. He would find out sooner or later. "Yes."

He opened his eyes and leveled a dark gaze upon her. "Who?" he whispered.

Alice swallowed hard. "Hank Patman."

Ned felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. _Oh my god…_

"How long has this been going on?"

"After we separated, Ned. Of that I can promise you."

"I want you to leave." Ned stood up and turned his back.

"Ned…"

"Just leave, Alice. Please…." The last part was whispered. _Please leave before I lose control, before I beg you not to go…_

Ned couldn't bear to look at her, he couldn't bear to be anywhere near her. Suddenly, the most important thing in the world was to get Alice out of his apartment. Only one thing was in his mind. Hank Patman had stolen his wife, and he wasn't about to let him get away with it.

* * *

_**Comments always appreciated!**_


End file.
